


When getting it on is getting you off

by CosMoe



Series: Tuff's stuff [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Autogenous Training, Help, Masturbation, Other, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Tuff is ace and pretty okay with that.But every now and then his body screams for relief and forces him to deal with things he'd rather repress.So before he completely turns into a scumbag and annoys his sister and the other Dragon Riders beyond words, he seeks help from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Tuff's stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When getting it on is getting you off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that masturbation has to be rated as explicit.  
> But if you bother with that: here's your last chance to drop out.

For the last weeks Tuff had become more touchy, more vulnerable, had been easily irritated and annoyed.

"For Loki's sake, go for a walk or take Barf and Belch and blow something up!" Ruff had crowed and fretfully pushed her hands on her hips.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood," Tuff replied and angrily kicked his blanket from the bed he was sitting on.

"Ugh, maybe you should jerk off again? It's been pretty long now," Ruff suggested, being halfway serious.

Tuff snorted and jumped up, slid into his boots, took his helmet, and left their hut, muttering under his breath.

He strolled over the outpost, hung out with Snotlout, but left very soon again.

Hiccup and Astrid were busy biting each other and Tuff annoyedly groaned to that view.

The last one he could visit and the last one he wanted to consult was Fishlegs.

Fishlegs opened and found a bad-tempered Tuffnut in front of his door.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you. Would you like to come in?"

Tuff shrugged with crossed arms and entered.

When Tuff had sat down Fishlegs offered something to drink, but Tuff only grunted and shook his head.

"Oh dear, that's gonna be fun," Fishlegs mumbled, then he said, "How can I help you?"

Tuffnut shrugged again, and after a pause, he started to explain: "I was kind of a scumbag for the last weeks. And my _awesome_ sister thinks I could use a wank again."

Fishlegs furrowed his brows, leaned back, and carefully thought about what to say.

After a while he asked: "It still won't work the usual way?"

Tuff shook his head and played with the hem of his tunic. "Nope!"

"So, let me summarize it once again for me: you don't think that persons, regardless of gender, are attractive. You don't like to touch yourself or to be touched by others. You don't feel aroused -"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't like it. It distracts me and the body reaction bothers me. I know how it works, Fishlegs, but I have troubles getting into the mood and I had hoped you could help me. Again," Tuff interrupted and crossed his arms again.

With a pleading look he gazed up to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs got up and went into the corner of his hut, where he used to meditate. He arranged pillows, blankets and he lit incense sticks.

When he was done with preparing he locked the door and tapped Tuff's shoulder, signing him to follow.

"Get out of your boots, put away your helmet, take off your tunic, get down and comfortable," Fishlegs calmly demanded.

Tuff already knew that procedure and only moments later he was lying on a mat on the floor, placed on cushions, a blanket over his legs, the cords of his pants untied.

A cloth within his reach.

Fishlegs sat down at Tuff's head end, his back facing him.

It was a weird situation and it surely wouldn't help if they looked at each other.

"Now calm down, feel your body become very heavy. Smell the lavender. You're warm and comfortable. Even if you wanted, you can't move a muscle, except for your right hand.

You place your right hand under your navel.

With every breath you take you send fresh oxygen to your cells.

Your blood circulates through your veins.

Blood pools at the base of your manhood."

Fishlegs paused and listened to Tuffnut's regular breathing.

Then he continued: "Imagine riding Belch. Your groin is pressed against the firm material of your saddle. It generates friction.

You're flying through fire, maybe an explosion you have caused. There's heat.

You enjoy the excitement. Can you feel a reaction?"

"My heartbeat rises," Tuff mumbled quietly.

"Good. Now bring your right hand down into your pants. At your perineum is an area which will stimulate your prostate when you put pressure onto it."

Tuff's hand slowly slid down, found the point after some trying, and pressed it carefully.

He moaned lowly and said: "Go ahead Legs."

Fishlegs shifted his weight, got more comfortable himself, continued talking with a low and calm voice: "You've been pranking Johann. You made a nosedive. You could almost touch the grass on the ground.

Johann got startled and the drops the wooden ducks, Stoick gave him for trade. You fly higher again. Again there's friction. A small explosion caused by your dragon and you fly right through it. You're feeling great."

Fishlegs took a deep breath. He inconspicuously turned around, saw Tuff's hand moving a little between his legs. He turned back around.

"How 'bout now? Can you feel your manhood harden?"

Tuff groaned and made an annoyed "Uh-huh."

Very relieved, Fishlegs resumed his autogenous training for Tuff and focused now on making him feel as good as possible – knowing well that the male twin didn't enjoy masturbation as much as others did. He actually didn't enjoy it at all.

"There's an increased blood flow to the lower parts of your body. Your manhood hardens, but it's no uncomfortable feeling. It's just a feeling, kind of okay, like a soft breeze blowing over your arms.

A tickle occurs within your testicles and a tingle within your stomach as if you nosedive.

You focus on the pressure at the bottom of your genital.

It's like the rising level of lava in a vertical cave aisle.

Don't oppress that feeling, it's exactly how it should feel."

Fishlegs used the words which Tuff had used to explain how arousal and an orgasm felt for him when he visited him for the first time.

He just tried to let them sound more appealing.

"You choose the pace and the pressure on your genital so that it feels comfortable. There's nothing weird or repulsive about the feeling of your penis in your hand. It's just skin and tissue, like the rest of your body.

The mechanics you apply onto your genital will cause an eruption, soon.

You won't be bothered by the spasms and fluids."

Fishlegs listened and heard Tuff breathing choppily.

"Do you need me to go on?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please," Tuff answered and panted, his whole body tensed.

"Do you want it relaxing -" Fishlegs wanted to know, but Tuff interrupted him: "Not relaxing, I want it to be over!"

"Fine. Imagine flying through the cave system of the Screaming Death. You ride Hookfang. You fly through a narrow tube and Hookfang lights your way. You need to get out of there, you need to get free. The heat takes your breath away and you need to feel the fresh air, you need to breathe, so you speed up, you urge Hookfang to hurry. The heat is a good burning sensation on your skin, your body feels exactly like it's supposed to feel.

The aisle is getting narrower and you hardly fit through it, but then you see the light and Hookfang flattens his wings to the body, shooting like a projectile through the entrance..."

"Enough!" Tuff gasped and groaned restrainedly and Fishlegs couldn't resist the urge to watch Tuff cum – he didn't feel attracted by the fact that the male twin ejaculated, but he felt intrigued by the sheer amount of semen he released.

Tuff bravely worked himself through his orgasm, feeling relieved but also disgusted. In the moment of his orgasm, he felt like passing out, losing control, and in free fall.

It wasn't too bad, but also a weird feeling that he didn't appreciate at all. It reminded him of fighting with his sister.

Fishlegs quickly turned around again, fascinated and grossed out.

Tuff took a deep breath and grabbed the cloth next to him – he didn't feel very different than Fishlegs: disgusted by the sticky fluids all over his belly and chest.

After he cleaned himself and got dressed Tuff stood next to the door, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and embarrassedly mumbled: "You won't tell the others, will you?"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and sighed: "What do you think?"

Tuff blushed and answered with a sheepish grin: "Of course not."

Fishlegs patted Tuff's shoulder and said: "Maybe you should do it more often. It helps to keep you healthy. And with a little practice, you'll manage to do it on your own. Just saying."

Tuff shot Fishlegs a crooked smile and replied: "And take the fun out of coming to you and let you talk me through my masturbation?"

He blinked at Fishlegs and added: "We'll see. In case I need some help, may I come over again?"

Fishlegs nodded. Tuffnut nodded. Then he left.

"He's most likely the weirdest guy I've ever met. He's probably one of the weirdest guys who walk around on this big wide world. But, on the other hand, there's Snotlout...," Fishlegs thought and went into his hut to tidy his meditation corner.

He had to open the window so that the smell of sex would vanish soon again.

Tuff was very glad that he could talk with Fishlegs.

Of course he never felt very well while doing so, but he had no one else to turn to.

Snotlout once had enthused over his wish of getting close to Astrid or Heather and making out with them and that he would think about a threesome to jerk off (of course he withheld the fact of thinking about Thor Bonecrusher).

When Tuff had replied that he didn't think about sexual contact with anyone and that he couldn't stand touching his own dick, nor did he like the thought of being touched by someone else at all, Snotlout had made fun of him.

So it was good that he felt understood and got help, although it was from someone he wouldn't ever have assumed to get that intimate with.


End file.
